


Max "Dr. Love" Evans

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Needing something to get his mind off of Isobel, Max decides to take on Michael's relationship troubles.





	Max "Dr. Love" Evans

Max banged on the trailer door. He paused for a moment then banged again. A second later, the door shoved open into him and he took a quick step back to avoid being smacked in the face. Recovering himself, he stared into Michael’s angry face.

 

“What the fuck, Max? Do you have any idea what time it is?” Michael asked.

 

Max shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep.”

 

Michael stared at him for a moment and Max took him in. His hair was a mess and his clothes were rumpled as if he’d slept in them. He clearly hadn’t had any issues sleeping and, just as clearly, Max had just woken him up. He ran a hand over the back of his head. “Sorry for waking you up.” He told him. “But I was going stir crazy at my house and I needed to get away from my mom and I just- I need to do something today.”

 

Michael sat down on the steps and rested his arms on his knees. “So you came to me?”

 

Max shrugged. “I don’t exactly have a job at the moment, my mom’s monopolizing my house, and I can’t talk to Noah right now. I won’t be able to lie to him. And I really need something to keep my mind off of Isobel so I don’t know. Let’s do something. Go on a road trip or something.” He was starting to ramble but he couldn’t help it. He really needed something to do and Michael was his only option. 

  
Michael just stared at him as he spoke. When Max stopped, Michael sighed and hung his head before standing up and pushing past him. Max watched as he made his way over to a pile of scrap and grabbed some tools. When he didn’t move, Michael beckoned him over.

 

Max followed cautiously. When he reached Michael, the other man shoved the tools into his hand.

 

“This whole pile needs to be broken down and categorized by type of metal and whether or not its salvageable.”

 

“...ok?” Max answered.

 

“Look, I get that you need to take your mind off of Isobel but I do actually need to work. I’ve been skipping out too much lately to deal with all of our crap. So take care of this today. I guarantee it’ll get your mind off of everything else.” He patted Max on the shoulder as he brushed past him. Max felt a twinge of guilt - he had been so focused on himself lately that he hadn’t even considered that Michael had responsibilities of his own.

 

After Michael disappeared back into his trailer, Max turned to the pile of scrap in front of him. He picked at the metal for a bit before deciding to just jump right in. The next few hours passed without much notice, lost as he was in the relatively mindless labor. He dimly recognized Michael bringing him some food but it wasn’t until the other man grabbed his shoulder that he stopped working. 

 

Turning around to face him, Max was surprised to see it was starting to get dark. He blinked to clear his eyes as he focused on Michael.

 

“Feel better?” Michael asked. 

 

“Surprisingly, yeah.” Max answered. His muscles were screaming in protest now that he’d stopped working. It had been a while since he’d spent an entire day doing manual labor and breaking down metal wasn’t easy. “What time is it?”

 

Michael shrugged. “Late. We shut down an hour or so ago. Thought you might want dinner.”

 

Max nodded and dropped the tools he was holding. “Any beer with dinner?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Max followed Michael back to the trailer and practically fell into one of the chairs around the fire pit. Michael settled next to him and passed him some hamburgers from the fast food bag Max had somehow missed. He devoured one, two, three in rapid succession while Michael watched in morbid fascination.

 

When he stopped to breathe, Michael passed him an open bottle of beer. The two of them sat in companionable silence while the sun set. 

 

Max’s thoughts started to turn back to Isobel as the silence dragged on and Michael started a fire. 

 

“Tell me about Alex,” he asked in the silence. Logs dropped to the ground as Michael startled and lost his focus.

 

“What?” 

 

Max shifted in his seat. “Right now I feel like I failed Isobel.”

 

“So this is getting your mind off of it?” Michael asked.

 

“And,” Max continued with emphasis, “I don’t want to fail you too.”

 

Michael looked away and focused back on the fire but he he didn’t argue.

 

“I never mentioned Alex because you never did. I figured if you wanted me to know then you would tell me. But I should have said something. At any point over the last decade, not last week when I probably picked the worst time and way to tell you.” Max told him. “I am sorry about that.”

 

“It’s fine.” Michael assured him.

 

“Michael,” Max started but Michael shook his head as the wood caught fire.

 

“No, really. Don’t worry about it. It’s a non issue.”

 

Max shifted to face him more fully. “What do you mean it’s a non issue?”

 

Michael shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

 

“Michael,” Max started and stopped. “Look, I know we aren’t as close as we used to be. And we’ve definitely had our issues, especially lately, but you are my brother and I want us to be able to talk. Maybe not like we used to but more than we have been.”

 

Michael let out a sharp laugh. “So now I’m your brother? Funny how we’re only family when you decide we are.”

 

Max winced. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“It’s not.” Max told him firmly. “And I’m sorry for my part in ruining us.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” 

 

Max didn’t know where to go from there so he turned back to the fire and fell silent. After a bit, he got up to get a new round of beers.

 

“Sometimes I don’t get him.” Michael said quietly when he’d sat back down.

 

“Alex?”

 

Michael made a grunt of agreement. “We’ve been back and forth so many times, I have no idea where we stand at any given moment.”

 

Max furrowed his brow. “Wait, what?”

 

“What do you mean, what?”

 

“You guys have been together?”

 

Michael turned to him with a surprised look. “Yeah? You knew that?”

 

Max shook his head. “I knew you had a thing for him back in high school. After prom, when you broke up the fight between him and Kyle. But I figured it was like me and Liz.”

 

“Huh. No.” Michael responded. “We’ve had a, um, thing? It’s hard to explain, I guess. I don’t even really understand it honestly.”

 

“If, uh, you want to talk about it…”

 

“I need acetone.” Michael declared as he pushed himself out of his chair and disappeared into his trailer. He reappeared a moment later, already taking a swig from the bottle. Max waited while Michael quickly downed the bottle and honestly, that was probably something he should worry about, but he quickly decided it could wait until after everything else calmed down.

 

“So uh,” Michael eventually started, “we had a very brief thing in high school before graduation. Kind of started and ended the day Rosa died actually. Then we spent some time together before he left for Basic. Kind of kept in touch? Mostly hooked up when he came home, honestly. And then since he’s been back we’ve been back and forth like three times?” He took another swig. “It’s kind of exhausting honestly.”

 

“I’m sorry,” was all Max could say.

 

Michael waved him off. “I just wish I knew what was going through his head. He, like, called it off a few weeks back but then he’s shown up here a couple of times since then. But it’s not like we spend a lot of time talking when he’s here. So I just- I don’t know. I just don’t know, Max.” His head lolled back onto the chair as he dropped the now empty bottle of acetone to the ground.

 

“You love him?” Max asked after a while.

 

“Yes.” Michael stated, no hesitation in his voice. “So fucking much.”

 

Max reached out and dropped a hand on his shoulder and let the silence linger. His mind was whirring but, thankfully, his thoughts were stuck on Michael instead of Isobel. As Michael started to fade, Max eyed him. He might not be able to help Isobel right now, but maybe he could help Michael.

___________

“Good morning!” Max called as he got out of his truck.

 

Alex turned from where he was locking his front door. “Morning,” he called back in a confused tone. 

 

“You got a minute?” Max asked as he climbed the steps. 

 

Alex looked at him. “I was actually on my way out.” He took a step closer. “How did you get my address?”

 

“Kyle Valenti. Well, I asked Liz and she talked to Kyle and then he told me.” Max told him. “I really only need a few minutes but if this is a bad time, I can come back later.”

 

Alex looked at his watch. “I can spare a few minutes, I suppose. Is this official police business?”

 

Max scoffed. “Uh, no. I guess you could say this is more, official brother business?” 

 

Alex’s face closed off and his stance stiffened. “I don’t know-”

 

“Michael didn’t actually tell me anything. Not at first, I figured it out back in high school. But last night he was a little drunk and started talking and now I’m concerned.”

 

Alex nodded slowly. “Concerned?”

 

“You’re toying with him.” Max stated bluntly.

 

“Excuse me?” Alex looked insulted. Or offended. Or maybe guilty? Max couldn’t be sure of anything except that Alex was hard to read.

 

“He didn’t tell me much except that he doesn’t know what the hell is going on with you two. That you are the one who calls all of the shots. And-”

 

“Look, Evans. I get that you two are close or you used to be close, it’s honestly hard to tell sometimes, but this is between me and Michael so kindly, stay the fuck out of it.” Alex’s voice was hard as he moved to push past him. Max reached out and grabbed his elbow, halting him in his steps.

 

“Alex, I know we don’t know each other that well, but Michael is dealing with a lot right now. And you are messing with his head and he doesn’t need it. So figure your shit out, Manes.” 

 

Alex glared at him then looked pointedly at his hand. Max let go.

 

“One more thing.” He called as Alex got in his car. Alex stopped and hung his head before looking back at him with an eyebrow raised. “He loves you. A lot.”

 

Alex froze then gave him a curt nod before getting into his truck and pulling away. Max watched him drive away with the sinking feeling that he’d just made things worse.

__

“Not exactly your scene, Deputy.” Michael teased as Max ushered him through the door of the Pony. 

 

“Yeah, well, excuse me for wanting a change of scenery for our nightly drinking session. There’s only so many times we can get plastered around the fire outside your trailer before it gets weird.” He shot back.

 

Michael shrugged and beelined for the bar. Max followed at a more sedate pace, glancing around for Alex. 

 

So he might not have had altruistic motives for bringing Michael here tonight. There was a possibility that Liz had let it slip earlier that she had plans at the Pony tonight with Maria and Alex. And there was a possibility that he was taking advantage of knowing where Alex was going to be to make sure that Michael was in the same place at the same time.

 

But Michael didn’t need to know that. 

 

Unfortunately, Liz hadn’t let slip a specific time for her night out so Max had gotten them there early just to make sure they didn’t miss them. Which left him with hours at the Pony with Michael. And Max was not equipped to keep pace.

 

By the time Alex and Liz settled at a table, Michael was slightly intoxicated while Max was well on his way to hammered. He was mildly worried that he wouldn’t be able to actually do anything at this point. Well anything besides watch his brother make sad heart eyes across the bar. A glance behind him showed Alex returning the dopey look until Michael looked away and his face dropped. 

 

Michael put another drink in front of him and Max almost groaned. He wanted to reject it but he wasn’t ready for the night to end. To give up now would be to declare the night a total waste. 

 

Two drinks later, Max sensed his opening. Alex had gotten up from his table and was headed to the bathrooms. Max and Michael were strategically located between Alex’s table and the bathroom so when Alex passed close by, Max let himself fall into Michael. His sudden weight was enough to knock Michael off of his stool and straight into Alex. 

 

Alex tried to stabilize Michael as he was knocked sideways but the two men crumpled to the floor. Max braced himself on the stool and looked on as the two stared at each other for a long moment. Much longer than was normal. 

 

“Alex, are you ok?” Liz asked as she and Maria hurried over. She gave Max a curious glance as she and Maria pulled Michael off of Alex and helped them both up.

 

Standing, the two men didn’t look away for another long moment. Eventually, Michael mumbled out an apology and turned back to the bar. He shoved Max into a sitting position and settled next to him. Max watched Alex’s face harden as he brushed off the girls’ attention and turned away. Max groaned and fell into Michael again. This time, Michael caught and steadied him.

 

“Ok. Time to get you out of here.” Michael told him. Max dropped his head onto Michael’s shoulder and let his eyes fall closed. He was vaguely aware of Michael talking to someone, probably Maria about the tab, and getting him to his feet. 

 

The fresh air hitting his face was a bit of wake up call. “Wait, no, we can’t leave,” he mumbled as he straightened up. Or tried to, at least.

 

“Yes, we can.” Michael answered absentmindedly as he led Max to the truck.

 

“No, you have to talk to Alex.” He pulled back on Michael’s arm. “That was the whole point. To get you and Alex in the same place and make you talk.” He mumbled as he stumbled away. Michael let him go in his surprise and Max fell on his ass in the middle of the parking lot.

 

“What are you talking about?” He asked. “You knew Alex was going to be here?”

 

Max nodded his head a lot. “Liz said she was coming here with him tonight so I thought if I got you here too you could fix whatever it is.”

 

Michael stared at him. He ignored Max as he struggled to get up. “So what? You were trying to set us up?”

 

“Something like that.” Max nodded. “I think.”

 

“You just don’t know how to butt out, do you?” Max whirled around at Alex’s voice, falling back to the ground as he lost his balance. 

 

“What?” Michael asked.

 

“He came to my cabin this morning, telling me to figure our shit out.” Alex explained.

 

“ _ What? _ ” Michael asked again, looking between Max and Alex.

 

Alex shrugged. “He said you got drunk last night and started talking about us. That I was toying with you and I needed to stop.”

 

“Alex, whatever he said-”

 

“He wasn’t wrong.” Alex cut him off. “I was trying to figure out how to talk to you but I guess this is as good a reason as any.” He took a deep breath. “Could we not do this here, at least?”

 

Max let his eyes slide closed as he listened to them speak. After a moment’s pause, he heard Michael reply.

 

“I’ve got to get Max home, so follow me, I guess?”

 

“Ok.”

 

There was no more talking as two sets of hands pulled Max to his feet and got him into the passenger seat of his truck. 

__________

Max groaned and squeezed his eyes shut against the blinding light of the morning sun. He glanced at the clock and shot to his feet before remembering that he didn’t have a job to be late for. He paused and glanced around. 

 

Somehow he’d gotten back to his bedroom last night, still fully dressed except for his boots. He sniffed at his shirt and winced. He smelled like he’d spent on the night on the floor of the bathroom at the Pony and he sincerely hoped he hadn’t. He remembered most of the night but not how he’d gotten home. 

 

Max took a quick shower and got dressed before heading out into the rest of the house. Quiet voices and soft laughter drew him into the kitchen. He froze in the entryway and ducked behind the door to stay out of sight.

 

Alex stood with his back against the counter laughing as he bit into a piece of bacon. Michael stood opposite him wagging a spatula at him. Both looked like they’d just woken up, hair askew and Michael lacking a shirt.    
  
Alex said something else but it was too quiet for Max to hear. “Oh yeah?” Michael responded. He threw the spatula down on the counter and crossed the kitchen to press Alex into the counter. “You sure about that?”

 

Max looked on as Alex shrugged, his play at indifference betrayed by the smile on his face. Michael pushed a hand into Alex’s hair and tugged him into a kiss, a smile of his own splitting his face wide. 

 

Max waited a moment to enter the kitchen but as the kiss dragged on and Michael tugged at Alex’s shirt, he decided discretion was the better part of valor and retreated into his office.


End file.
